lexmechanicusfandomcom-20200214-history
Aisonian Eldar
Fan_Made Content Eldar that follow Farseer Critus Aison, they number about 70,000 and are considered to be one the most secretive orders at the Emperor's disposal History of Farseer Critus About 140 years prior to the events of the Kaurava conflict, a young Seer of Craftworld Ulthwe called Critus Aison foresaw the unity between the Eldar and the Imperium. Quick to dismiss his vision as the delusions of a young mind, the Seer council of Ulthwe, including Taldeer herself, who was only a Seer in training at the time, rebuked Critus and his claims, forever denying him the rank of Farseer. Critus did not however try to console with his superiors nor did he forget his vision, he instead tried to convince other Eldar in the craftworld that to survive the Eldar race must almost totally abandon the ancient and conceited culture that lead to their damnation. Despite the fact that it essentially amounted sacrificing their very beings and willingly joining in arms with a race that was considered to be more barbaric than them, Critus gained significant support from many of the younger members of the craftworld. This unexpected turn of events caused the Seer council to plead for Critus to stop and consider how easily his path could lead to Chaos, their pleas fell on deaf ears for Critus held the council in great contempt, calling them sniveling cowards who can't see beyond their own despair. With that final insult he and his followers headed to the craftworld port and stole many of the ships, including one of the prized Wraithships, named the Doom Song, this ship would later become Farseer Critus' flagship among his fleet. As Critus was about to board that very ship and burst into the webway, Taldeer fell upon him, begging for Critus to either come back or take her with him, for in truth she loved him, even he had feelings for her. Sadly he did neither, because of her betrayal and damnation of his vision he denied her both outcomes, saying that only the dying vestiges of respect he had for her saved her life. The Path To Integration Following their departure on the ''Doom Song, ''Farseer Critus, for his followers believed he deserved that title, headed the world of Cadia and contacted the 85th Cadian Regiment of the Imperial Guard, his overtures of peace were met with caution but General Beltan of the 85th accepted his proposal of an audience at least. Critus boarded the general's ship with only his personal bodyguard, the Autarch Silthar, for protection even though it was against his better judgement, they were escorted to the bridge and the into the presence of General Beltan. After an exstensive discussion Farseer Critus and Silthar vowed to serve the Emperor and abandon the Eldar way of life to serve the imperium, this vow would pass on to all 8000 of Critus's troops. The Emperor himself sensed this and sought to crush the young Farseer's mind, but upon seeing the alien's unnerving desire to see peace and unity between the Imperium, Eldar and Tau, he instead gave Critus his benediction, false or not and spared his life. The most fervent of the Eldar that followed Critus were sent in packs to inflame the desire of those on other craftworlds and bolster their numbers. Those left behind began instructing the Cadian Regiments on the more basic aspects of Eldar technology, namely Shuriken weaponry and the lesser workings of wraithbone. Though much of this technology went unused due to the lack of knowledge of it and the wariness of the imperium, a new guard regiment, the 1st Eldarian, was named. The regiment had this title because the guardsmen within it were all granted Guardian armour and augmented lasguns that could sear through armour more easily. The option of shuriken weaponry was also there along with certain Veteran Guardsmen receiving training with weapons like the fusion gun and deathspinner, weapons they had feared were now their allies.